Sereno resplandor
by AlitaChicken
Summary: El hermoso espectáculo de luces que se presentaba ante mi no significaba el comienzo de una nueva vida, lo único que veía en ellas era que la vida de quien alguna vez fue mi hermano y amigo, llego a su fin. Pero una pequeña luz roja aparece ante mi, moviéndose alegremente. Era una señal de esperanza para mi. Era él.


_El hermoso espectáculo de luces que se presentaba ante mi no significaba el comienzo de una nueva vida, lo único que veía en ellas era que la vida de quien alguna vez fue mi hermano y amigo, llego a su fin. Y yo, renegado por el mismísimo creador, debía vagar por esta tierra. No podía llegar a la redención, mis pecados son demasiado grandes como para ser perdonados. _

_Pero una pequeña luz roja aparece ante mi, moviéndose alegremente. _

_Era una señal de esperanza para mi. _

_Era él._

* * *

><p>Camino por los paramos inhóspitos de lo que alguna vez era la joya del universo, una muestra de grandeza y poderío. El único problema de esa imagen, era que la sociedad, en ese entonces, estaba en un letargo. Se vivía sin ambiciones, sin sueños, ambos eran restringidos con la sociedad de castas que nuestro déspota líder implemento.<p>

Yo quien nací sin nombre y miembro de una de las castas más bajas, de un minero que apenas podía sobrevivir, llegue a convertirme en el gladiador más famoso de todo el planeta, me hizo ver invencible a los ojos de los demás y esa fuerza atrajo a los que serian mis futuros seguidores.

Pero un día recibí un mensaje de un seguidor muy particular, no era miembro de las castas bajas, no era un renegado, sino que era un archivista de la capital cultural de mi planeta.

Nunca pensé que conocerlo me causaría un impacto, él prácticamente era mi amortiguador, siempre dando su opinión para que no hiciera decisiones tan radicales, pero no sirvieron de nada.

Lo consideraba como a un hermano, pero ni siquiera eso detuvo mis deseos de tener el poder, cuando él fue nombrado Prime, lo trate de traidor al instante, fue en ese momento cuando tomamos caminos completamente separados, y la guerra que él intentaba evitar, estalló.

Pasaron millones de años y la lucha entre las dos facciones continuaba, el que alguna vez era un archivista, ahora era un formidable guerrero, se había ganado mi respeto y mi admiración.

Pero todo eso ya no importa, la guerra acabo, nosotros perdimos, yo perdí. La única forma de acabar con esto era decirlo a mi teniente de más confianza frente a mis enemigos. En todos estos años de guerra me había olvidado del concepto de opresión que me impulso a revelarme contra el gobierno.

Era el fin, me fui del lugar antes de que él me hablara. Era lo mejor, que él continúe su vida y que logre volver a la Edad Dorada de nuestra civilización. Yo no haré interferencia.

Pero la paz momentánea que experimente por unos minutos desapareció. En el momento en que el cielo se lleno de luces brillantes, una incertidumbre y nostalgia aparecieron, creciendo de acorde el espectáculo de luces se desarrollaba.

Era una señal.

La vida del que alguna vez considere mi hermano había llegado a su fin. Y yo era el principal culpable.

Al menos mi castigo ya estaba sentenciado, mi alma contaminada con la esencia del dios de la destrucción nunca podra encontrar descanso en los brazos de Primus.

Yo ya no tengo salvación, lo único que me queda es vagar por estas tierras, velando por un futuro para mi civilización.

Pero una pequeña luz roja, extrañamente familiar, se acerca a mí moviéndose alegremente.

Un pequeño atisbo de esperanza surge en los mas profundo de mi ser, pero temo de que no sea él.

Pero el temor desaparece cuando, a medida que se acerca, tengo una sensación de seguridad, parecida a lo que los sacos de carnes dicen acerca de una madre consolando a un hijo.

El archivista era el único que podía causar esa sensación, a pesar de ser mucho mas pequeño que yo, él era un muy buen amigo que siempre estaba allí cuando lo necesitaba.

El inconveniente estaba en que eramos completamente distintos.

Estábamos destinados a ser enemigos en el momento de conocernos.

Pero ahí seguía esa pequeña luz roja, que me empezaba a rodear hasta posarse en mi hombro, donde brilla con mas fuerza y parpadea.

No entiendo lo que trata de decirme, así que continuo con mi trayecto. Estaba apunto de empezar a transformarme, pero, repentinamente, escucho una voz familiar.

"Megatron"

Me detengo de inmediato y regreso a donde la chispa. No es la misma voz madura y de respeto que tenia Optimus, esta es mucho mas cálida y tranquila, era la voz del archivista, de Orion Pax.

Pero es imposible que me hablara, una chispa es una chispa, no posee cuerpo para comunicarse.

Levanto mi mano y la chispa se posa en ella.

"¿Optimus?"

La chispa parpadea felizmente, en señal de respuesta.

Pero...¿Que hace Optimus aqui? ¿No deberia estar junto con Primus, al fin en su descanso? ¿Y como pudo hablar?

Decido preguntarle yo mismo, quizas esto fue una alucinacion por el agotamiento que me causo el ser poseido por Unicron, es lo mas logico.

Mierda, sone como Shockwave.

"¿Que haces aqui?"

La chispa no me responde, sigue felizmente parpadeando y moviendose como un niño hiperactivo.

"Responde"

Digo con autoridad, pero la chispa no me hace caso.

"¿Esto es una broma Optimus? ¡¿Crees que estoy para tu diversion, el verme caminando sin rumbo y sin poder tener el descanso eterno?! ¡¿Te burlas que nunca podre obtener el perdon de Primus?!"

Grito y camino rápidamente para alejarme de la chispa, esta me sigue débil, como si mis palabras le afectaran.

Remordimiento llena mi ser, no debia soportar ese pequeña chispa mis gritos, pero no era ese el motivo, era que en realidad Optimus no tenia la culpa del destino que yo forjé.

"Lo siento"

Esas palabras suenan forzadas, nunca las había utilizado para su verdadero propósito, no solo como un instrumento del sarcasmo.

La chispa se queda inmóvil, me doy cuenta que no hay ningún sonido a mi alrededor. La danza de las luces había terminado.

"Hermano, yo siempre te voy a perdonar"

No respondo, espero a que la chispa prosiga.

"Buscare la forma en que puedas ser uno con el creador, no pierdas las esperanzas, hermano, y no estes triste, yo siempre velare por tu salvacion"

La chispa empieza a ascender, levanto mi mirada, esa voz no fue una causa de mi imaginación, en realidad era Optimus quien me consolaba, quien pedía que tuviera esperanza.

Optimus, que he hecho yo para ganar tan buen amigo como tu, en toda la guerra hice tu vida imposible, mate a tus amigos, destrui tu hogar y me burle de ti en cada momento, y siempre cada vez que tenias la oportunidad de liquidarme, tus ojos que estaban llenos de determinacion, dudaban. Tu espada que iba a ser mi asesina, temblaba. Y siempre en ese lapso de tiempo alguien llegaba a mi rescate.

Yo nunca hice lo mismo, pero ahora me doy cuenta que , inconscientemente, lo hacia, con la típica excusa de matarte majestuosamente.

Siempre haciamos la misma danza, ninguno podia liquidar a otro.

Y ahora renuncias a tu descanso simplemente para ayudar al destino de la misma persona que casi te liquida en varias ocasiones, quien te dio la espalda en el mismo momento cuando fuiste nombrado Prime, el momento donde más necesitabas al que alguna vez llamaste hermano.

"No merezco esto"

Digo en un tono bajo, casi como un susurro, con la mirada en el suelo.

"Estoy seguro de que nos volveremos a ver muy pronto, hermano..."

Y en ese momento, se que no todo esta perdido.

Aun hay esperanza.


End file.
